A Naughty Pony Comes to Town
by Evident Disaster
Summary: A naughty pony has come to town, her name is Klodette a mare with no known history or record, but aside from such historical misgivings. She has plenty of talents all revolving around her behavior, her ability to love a lot of things in the metaphorical and literal sense. She has come to town, to spread love everywhere. She's her for love and kinkiness, come and join. Ch1


A Naughty Pony Comes To Town…

CH1: Guess Who?

XXXX

Welcome readers to a different piece of work I'm currently doing, I never imagined the day I would do comedy and adventure or random for that matter, but here it is the adventures of Klodette the sex goddess… I mean blank flank unicorn who loves kinky sex…

And yes Kloudmutt agreed to this when I told him about the idea in livestream this was an idea I had stored for a while and finally got the balls to ask him and hope he didn't verbally kick me in the nuts, well thankfully he didn't.

Also I don't own Klodette that OC belongs to Kloudmutt- also shameless promotion of this artist who really does deserve all the attention he can get.

Dark Rozga is not owned by me, she's owned by Rozga…

Freyacrescent owns Luv Bug, who happens to be in the story voluntarily…

Disclaimer, why would I even own Hasbro?

Also support these artists if you can they'd appreciate it greatly.

XXXX

Where to begin? Oh right…

Once upon a time a thousand years ago, when Celestia ruled all next to her sister, Celestia and Luna ruled over Equestria the magical land of ponies, where harmony reigned and peace and balance maintained thanks to the princesses. It was nearly perfect until a terrible event took place, Nightmare Moon, Luna twisted by dark magic became a dark entity determined to conquer and subdue all those who opposed her.

Celestia was nearly defeated, however through the use of the most powerful magic in the kingdom, the Elements of Harmony. Celestia defeated her corrupted sister, and reigned for 1000 years. Well at least that's what has been recorded. In the time following Nightmare's defeat, the sun princess began preparation and also depression, having no family left behind Celestia pursued various interests including mates.

She had dozens of suitors and romancers attempting to win her heart, none of them could sate her for very long and Celestia became well known as the goddess of sex at least some sense of sexuality. During her time she finally got sick of romance and stopped dating all together, and focused more on the problems at hand.

Celestia' reign was a successful one and a good run, at least in the sense of social change, her policies on sexual orientation went out the window to help the population recover, Equestria had a fair population increase during the century that followed, and soon it remained something that stayed the same afterwards. Drinking and other forms of entertainment went on the rise as well, as a matter of fact, many more adult based activities increased for 4 centuries till it slowed in the middle of the millennium.

Thankfully things slowed down, over time sexual orientation and more 'sensual' materials began to decrease with social change, the kingdom finally reverted to a noble like society with the obvious reality of ponies being able to marry whoever they wanted, and also pursue relationships with. In time ponies that lived off of this way of life remained apparent in society, just not in plain view, aside from a few.

This was the story of one of those ponies and her adventures in the kingdom.

XXXX

It was morning again, another hot day and another long trip, a sigh escaped from her mouth as she lay back on her beach chair, of course this wasn't the beach but it was close enough with all the heat from the summer sun. Klodette's body lay there blue flesh naked against the sun, the odd breeze making her nipples perk.

Her sunglasses on and her cup of lemonade sitting on a small white stand next to her, the glistening droplets of water on the ice cold drink seemed to sparkle next to her, she aptly picked it up and sipped a bit from the cup while remaining seated. She remained gazing up at the skies above happily while she remained prone.

At least until her chair rocked from a bump in the road, she looked over from the roof of her double storey trailer to see her magical steam trailer on a hard dirt path with plenty of bumps coming up. She sighed in frustration and using her horn she summoned up a book and flicked through a couple of pages. She then found what she was looking for and announced.  
"Balance invertus, impact subtelus!" Her horn blasted a short beam of light around her mobile home.

The trailer suddenly stopped rocking and she smiled with a squeak and lay back on her chair going back to relaxing. She was enjoying the peace and quiet and she intended to enjoy it till she reached Ponyville. It was there she heard of chances, especially a quiet place for herself, being able to discretely carry out her little private adventures.

She loved the opportunity to start at a small town where there was moderate traffic and large surrounding hills and plains with a forest nearby. Even though the forest itself may be dangerous, it didn't matter to her, she's faced her fair share of danger with anticipation and spread legs, it's always been a fun kink of hers.

Which was why she was travelling the very forest that was deemed dangerous, she wanted to get to experience the best of this forest while she travelled and also get familiar with it, of course in that sense nothing had happened. She had spent over a day in travelling the forest by the scenic route only to find it rather dull.

Only at night she heard of the call of a manticore or a cockatrice, but nothing else, the whole forest was just dark and creepy at times, but not much else. She wondered if there were any diamond dogs, they were rumoured to be best at gangbangs, especially doggy-style, but even they didn't seem present out here.

In all honesty she hadn't had many encounters with wild creatures like monsters, aside from more intelligent creatures like a Minotaur who she had a one night stand with at Manehatten, but no she's only heard stories and the odd gossip of various other creatures she could imagine of. In truth she hadn't spent much time in the wild lands of Equestria. She travelled in the places like towns and cities for the most part.

She was a showmare, giving ponies a good time and enjoying the popularity that came with it, she had been travelling the road for over 8 years starting out as a rookie photographer and then moving up the ladder to a call girl and then traveller, she had no standing job or even talent, her butt had only an empty space where her cutie mark should have been.

Of course there was the fact that she had no history for that matter, she couldn't even recall her name and just called herself Klodette because of a fluffy cloud she saw one time while she was a kid, and then the rest of her childhood was a blur of things. It seemed sad, but in truth she didn't care to recall she wanted to move on.

And moving on was what she had been doing since she was a teen, getting around towns and cities was what she liked, and getting happy from doing so was also something she liked. Pleasure of getting laid bare was exciting along with the kinkier aspects of being such a mare. Of course her exploits weren't as publically announced as she didn't want to be asked about being a 'prostitute' which she rather not consider herself as.

She just liked sex and also pleasure of feeling good. As she lay on her chair she found herself wondering what she planned to do when she got to town, she heard they had need for someone to work at a local restaurant and then there were other jobs like, a boutique model, library assistant, weather organiser, maid, barmaid, baker, hand maid at a spa and her favourite, nurse.

It made her wet thinking about all the opportunities that now awaited her in the quaint town, however she still wanted to find some excitement before the day was out she was in dire need of a good buck. She used her magic to summon up her little 'Surprise', a white dildo with golden leafing and the tip studded with a sapphire.

She took off her sunglasses and placed them next to her cup of lemonade, and came up with a nice way to enjoy her lemonade. She picked the dildo and magically dipped it into the lemonade and brought it back to her; she grabbed it from the air and tested the dildo. The cool taste and the crisp lemon with sugar invigorated her as she pulled it from her mouth and began to rub her ample breasts, she then put the dildo's tip against her left breast's nipple.

She toyed with her left and then to her right allowing her to perk her nipples up, she playfully enjoyed the stimulation but she still needed to sate her itch, she ran the phallus down to her thighs and first felt her inner thighs before letting the phallus in. Her fingers massaged the folds of her warm clit allowing it to loosen up a little more, she felt hot from the feeling more than the baking sun.

She then ran the phallus down the length of her crotch and teased her folds happily; she let a gasp out as she then pushed the dildo deeper between her thighs allowing it to dip beyond the lips, she enjoyed it enough to press further and let it go deeper, the phallus went right inside making her moan loudly.

The only sensation she ran upon was pleasure at the moment, allowing her to self-indulge in it was her usual habit, she couldn't let it take over her of course doing so would get her in so much trouble. Especially since she had been arrested twice for public indecency which got her in a tight bind at least until she 'negotiated' with the guard.

She didn't want that to happen around this new town, it'd be no fun getting thrown in jail doing nothing for simply masturbating. Klodette felt her mind drift back to her dildo as she finally reached her climax, she pulled and pushed the phallus as much as she could, she felt it rubbing the inside of her pussy's walls.

She finally decided to finish off with a quick burst of magic, the dildo magically enhanced vibrated at immense speeds and she pushed it as far as she could fit it inside herself. She climaxed allowing her pussy to spasm out fluids across the end of her long chair; she huffed for a few moments before she pulled the slick toy from her orifice.

She brought the slick toy to her mouth to clean it off, she never left anything go to waste, usually. She probably didn't realise how many creatures of Everfree were watching her eagerly and happily, all enjoying the free show. Not to mention the bunch of diamond dogs who had been trailing her eagerly now busy fapping furiously behind a bush, also which happened to be a bush of blue joke, they won't be very happy when they wake up 24 hours later, 'cocks'.

As Klodette relaxed from her stimulation she was suddenly surprised from her horn beeping. It meant that she was nearing her destination, but she'd rather prefer getting a Nav-Pony the horn alert tended to scare the dildo out of her at times. She stretched and yawned and shook her head in the morning sun.

She got into an upright position on her chair and picked up her lemonade and drank the rest of it before she magically opened a hatch and clambered down a ladder into her home. The second storey of her home was her main bedroom and changing room, also where she kept all of her tricks and gizmos and toys.

She smiled at the thought of what she might find at the small town, of course in Manehatten it was packed with fun things like brothels and casinos, but Ponyville was a quiet town, but also close to the capital meaning a lot of other travellers went by or stayed. She wondered if she might find ponies from the Crystal Kingdom, she'd love to meet a few and show them how to have fun.

She began to get herself prepared for the new town, checking her body out; her body was slender, 5'7ft tall, her breasts are an ample D size round and perky just as she liked them, her areola deep blue. She had black hair shoulder length. Her face had only on difference from the rest of her body, sporting a single white diamond on the bridge of her nose.

Klodette broke her observation and began looking around at her choices of clothes, she swung open her wardrobe and examined all its contents, she had a spring mini skirt, which she loved and a tight sleeveless shirt, as for her underwear, she rarely wore any when she went out, she decided to not wear any for now, it's not like she ever needed to. She pulled out her white shirt and black skirt and got on a pair of stockings and short heels.

It wasn't the same, considering she had 3 different colours of the same clothes, for special nights and such, day wear was good for this day plenty of sun and much exploring to be done and also getting attention was a bonus for her, getting familiar with ponies helps her select potential friends. As she dressed she remembered to not forget her purse, it had everything she needed.

Klodette had a friend who enchanted items for a living, of course the purse was one of those items, she had it specially tailored for her to use. Inside it there were a dozen pockets that stored all of her essentials. Condoms 'check', bubble-gum 'check', gilded pen 'check', birth control pills 'check', compact dildo 6 pack 'check', her Colt-deck Camera, a book on sex called **'Bucking For Idiots'** 'check', 1984g (*g: Gold Bits), eyelash curlers, nail cutters, file, ID and lipstick. All she had at the moment was what she had in her purse.

As far as she was on money she seemed sound for now, all she had to do was set herself up a corner or a nice place to work at and she'd be set for a while. As she finished her prep, she hurried down to the level below, her home level where she had her private lounge and her kitchen. Her lounge was meant for entertaining visitors and customers, and maybe the occasional friend. Her kitchen was fully stocked and ready for the month.

As the trailer rode into town, she came out from the front door and stretched her arms and let the breeze flow around and underneath her, she liked the cool wind on her body. She looked out from the front wagon at the road ahead, it was a plain dirt road which stretched and winded slightly straight towards a town past a farm and a few large green hills.

Trees scattered around the outskirts and then from the town there was the distant outline of the large mountain where Canterlot resided. She loved the view, but the town was what interested her, it was a normal sized town well medium sized, a lot of houses and a few multi-storey places. She had a feeling she would have a lot to find in this place.

As her trailer passed a house, a place packed with animals, and then went by an orchard filled with apple trees and a sign which made it rather obvious, 'Sweet Apple Acres', she passed the farm shortly and onwards to the town, it didn't take long before she was approaching the town's bridge entrance.

She looked around eagerly seeing a few ponies around and then many more, the town seemed busy today, many mares bustling about getting groceries or going to work, it was an exciting feeling. She saw multi-coloured mares of all kinds, and all busts, she eyed out women with nice busts, heck a few would put some of the mare she knew back in Manehatten to shame.

There were kids running about the town, going off to school she assumed, as she reached around midway through the town she noticed a large bell tower, people bustling about the tower mainly the stalls around its base. Fruit stands selling their goods, mangoes, bananas and melons. She found dozens of other stalls selling various goods, and then there were places like shops which piqued her interest.

There was a sofa and quill on one shops sign which seemed odd, and then there was a bouquet of 3 flower types on a sign, 'Flower Trio' was posted on the shop's front. As she passed the flower shop she continued on to the other side of town, it was where she heard there were new buildings being put up and also where she would find a spot to set up her home.

As she travelled to the other side she found a few taverns and bars that were around, 'Mix and Beat', the place was an immaculate black with blue and neon lights on the front, it was dead at the moment it wasn't the evening yet. And then there were a couple of restaurants and cafés around, she passed them as well taking note of what looked like a nice place to work.

As she arrived at the trailer spot, she entered a fence gate where a single toll booth stood and nearby where a motel was set up, she looked to see a small office/house with a sign on top, 'Brook Brown Barrack's Motel and Trailers. She brought her mobile home to a trailer spot not far from the gates, hidden by some bushes she didn't want to make it too obvious where she lived.

She stepped off her home and then headed over to the front office, she looked around and observed that the trailer park wasn't busy as a matter of fact it seemed quite empty, only 4 trailers, and it looked like the motel was empty. As she entered into the front desk she was greeted by the sounds of snoring.

Inside the office there was just a reception table with a few brown metal frame chairs and a coffee table and a couple of doors leading off to places. Klodette approached the front desk and peeked over to see the owner; there was a stallion, dark chestnut colour hair and brown skin, Brook who she could identify by the gold name stand or the plastic cards next to him.

"Umm excuse me?" She nudged him with her magic.

The stallion bucked the table hard as he woke abruptly going, shouting.  
"I have 3 new rooms available!" He said as he woke, and then he noticed her.

"Oh hello." He smiled sheepishly with a card stuck to his face and some drool.

She looked at him rather sweetly and then introduced herself.  
"I'm Klodette a traveller from Manehatten, I asked about available spots here in town?"

"Oh you're that mare who called, right, I have you listed, take any spot you want, it's not like anyone's coming into town yet." He mumbled dishearteningly.

"Ok, well how much is the cost of a monthly rent?" She asked.

"It's 80 gold bits a fortnight, so 160 a month." He replied.

She pulled out her purse and then gave him a gold bar. His face brightened up and then he looked at her with a hearty smile and then said.  
"Ok, that should cover you for a while, thank you I just need you to sign these papers and that's it." He said pulling out a few pages and handing them over to her.

She signed the forms and handed them back and then replied.  
"Thank you Mr Brook." She said with a wink. The stallion blushed and then she added.  
"There's something on your face." She said before she exited the office.

As she stepped out she was suddenly bumped into something, well more like hit by something. A pink blur rammed into her.  
"Hey there I'm Pinkie Pie and you must be new here?" The pink blur asked excitedly.

"Umm sure?" Klodette replied befuddled.

"Awesome, I knew that some new pony arrived and also because the author needed me for the tutorial of the town, I'll be your guide to Ponyville." She said ecstatically and then dragged Klodette along before she could protest.

XXXX

"Now to begin our tour you need to know basics of the story RPG, in the game you have various rules as a normal citizen of Equestria and you can violate them at any given time, but there are certain laws and rules you can get around." Pinkie said as she brought Klodette to a library in seconds which certainly confused her even further.

She pulled out a massive book on laws and regulations, she brought up a page.  
'Here are the rules…'

Sex: You can have sex with everything and anything you please! However childcare is only provided for anything up to 5 children, including any half bred children. Unless your child happens to be anything like an actual monster then you won't need to worry they take care of themselves.

You cannot violate individual rights and space, meaning no rape, unless you don't get caught or you enslave the pony in question and then make them sign themselves away; of course you don't unlock that option till your reach level 12. Also you need to have a submission of 10/100 not any higher and a dominance of over 60.

Slavery: You can own other ponies in town, well technically not really, indentured servant would be the correct term and you can only get a indentured servant if they agree upon a contract and sign it willingly, and can be disputed, however once finalised you may own that pony for set number of years or for how much they owe. Slave owners may do as they please with their slaves, as long as it does result in serious bodily harm, death or permanent brain damage. That last one can be argued over through.

Money: Money is a very critical piece of resource you'll need for the story! Purchases of services and products are required for you to progress in story and having debt is a very bad idea, and to who specifically can also matter. Having debt would require you to work for said individual to pay off debt, and also can result in your own slavery! So be careful…

Food: Technically food is pretty cheap, even healthy food, mainly because ponies are vegetarians by nature meaning you usually eat fruits and veggies which are readily available, the only thing is if you become cursed e.g. 'werewolf' you are required to eat meat or at least have supplements to help you not begin attacking ponies.

Special foods are also available, enchanted cakes, slime pies, cream pies (not the normal ones), emerald bread and a number of other foods are readily available, however it is suggested you do this in separate play throughs for different endings because we don't want to ruin the main storyline!

Items: There are various items that have various effects, such as magic lamps, they don't grant you wishes they grant you the ability to adjust certain physical properties of Klodette, and allow you to make her hornier or lustier in story, have fun. And also don't forget toys and medicine…

Toys are able to help you with certain demands from lovers, slaves, and customers, you would be required for various things and uses, make sure you buy them before proceeding to choose jobs and relationships. Make sure you also grab what you need!

Medicine can be bought from any drug dealer, pharmacist and doctor, make sure you check what you intend to buy though and also labels can be misleading at times, make sure to check what you have and remember play safe!

Clothes/Armour: Clothes can be bought for various things, normal day wear and such, but that you should already know, what you don't know is that clothes can be also enchanted and cursed for certain purposes, usually to enhance certain properties and skills but also to get back at individuals, be careful when you receive clothes as gifts to check for magical auras.

Armour is available, but that's if you're on the cosplay side of this or the adventurous side of this, if you are adventurous then its advised heavily to get armour unless you willingly want to be humped by everything in Everfree Forest and by random bandits.

Weapons: Can be bought, but usually you only get so many weapons and choices, problem is Klodette has no history of weapons training for weapons and has never fought so it's advised she not use them for this play through.

Magic: Magic is a skill Klodette can pursue in the story, she is able to learn sexual magical abilities, however it is advised she can also learn various specialised magical abilities from quests and ponies and individuals you meet, and also manipulation of items is also in Klodette's range.

Locations: Klodette can unlock locations around Ponyville by going there either by chance or simply being present long enough to it be recognised, there's various locations that she can go to in Ponyville, but also outside of Ponyville there are various locations she can go to.

Shops: Shops provide various wares for Klodette to buy and sell and also for her to work at, keep an eye out for jobs and locations available.

Brothels: There are only 2 brothels in Ponyville and they tend to be rather small, as Klodette introduces her sexual abilities in town the number of ponies going to such places increases, but also helps get Klodette more money, if you decide to take such a path.

Cafes: Cafes can be located around town fairly easily, as well as bars, they also provide jobs but allow for Klodette to relax and rest, also for her to socialise with other ponies around town that she may meet.

Education: There are various areas that Klodette could expand in, not just physically, but mentally, she can increase knowledge skills and magical knowledge, she's able to learn and advance in certain areas, also there are minor penalties if Klodette forgets critical knowledge and such over long periods of time.

Various other factors will decide certain events so think carefully before making a decision, and make sure to think about what you want to do and what you need to do!

Stats: Stats are available in game, allowing you to expand in certain skills such as seduction, intelligence and strength, agility and dexterity and flexibility. Make sure to check your stats at the bottom of the chapter every so often and also remember to tag certain skills you'd like to expand on.

There are various factors you can review in the next chapter! As for now, I'll give you the short summary of everything, also when you need me call me. For now you can explore a short while in story through Klodette's eyes!

XXXX

Klodette's head spun as Pinkie pulled her back to her original spot at the trailer park before also adding.  
"Oh yeah welcome to Ponyville!"

Welcome to Ponyville my newest best friend can be! Here you'll find excitement, adventure, games and you'll smile with glee! Don't forget the cupcakes I bake or the sunshine Celestia makes, you can find all of it here in Ponyville 'whoopee'!

Pinkie finished her quick song and then said.  
"I've got 3 more appointments sorry for holding you up gotta go!" She said before vanishing in puff of pink smoke.

Klodette was left there with a messy head of hair wondering what in all of Equestria had just happened to her. But she was suddenly knocked from her stupor as she saw a single shop across from the trailer park, it was a toy shop! Her face suddenly squeed and she hastily made her way across the road, she hadn't a clue what Pinkie said, but she knew what a toy shop was when she saw one.

She bolted to the front door and peeked in, the front door had, 'Only 18+' sign and she rolled her eyes before she opened the door, and she was 26 she didn't need to listen to signs like that anymore. Upon entering the shop she was bombarded by smell, it smelled like lavender and semen, the stench was strong but she had a sneaking suspicion-.

"Hello there?" A voice asked.

She turned to face a pink mare with brown spots and gold hair with blue eyes and sweating profusely. Klodette smiled and replied.  
"So I see you sell toys here…" Klodette smiled.

The mare at the front smiled in return and began.  
"Of course this is Rozga's After Dark Toy Emporium and I'm Rozga, anything you need for yourself or a partner come here to find it and buy it, we encourage future sales." The pink and brown spotted mare said with a tad bit of effort.

It was then Klodette noticed the sound of sucking, and then looked at the mare who smiled sheepishly. Klodette then decided to inquire.  
"Umm I think I'd like you to grab that large double size dildo on the second shelf behind you." She said aptly.

Rozga the shop owner froze up and realised she was in a fairly tight situation. Rozga smiled sheepishly as she tried to lean back to grab the dildo off the shelf but to no avail she wasn't tall enough and she looked like she wouldn't be able to call help. Klodette looked at her with a smirk and then said.  
"You can't step over there?"

Rozga replied with sweat dripping around her.  
"Umm it might take a while; I was in the middle of something." She replied.

"Right, you know you aren't fooling me." Klodette stated fairly clearly.

Rozga then let herself loose with a sigh and a moan before she relaxed, the sound of a bump underneath the table indicated that her partner had finished.  
"Ouch…" Klodette heard the other person say when she pulled herself from under the desk.

A Pegasus popped out from under the table hold her head where she smacked it on finishing her little chore, the Pegasus was white with pink shades on her wings and around her mane, she looked like she had been fairly busy. As she stood up, Klodette got a fairly good sight at the smear of white cream slowly from between the mare's legs.

"Luv, your honey pot is showing." Rozga said covering her mouth.

Luv noticed her legs and smiled with a blush and said.  
"Sorry right back." She said before exiting to a door behind a net of beads.

Rozga readjusted herself allowing Klodette to get a good sight; Rozga had a large equine member.  
"You're a futa?" Klodette said with a little surprise.

Rozga smiled and said.  
"Uh, yeah, been like this since I was born… but I manage with it." She replied awkwardly.

Klodette kept that in a mental note to record Rozga's little free time adventures, she had a feeling she'd be a customer here. Rozga got to bringing out the toy Klodette selected and brought it out front.

"That'll be 18 bits, would you like that to go?" The pink spotted mare asked.

XXXXX

End of Intro…

Well then I have no reason to hide this any longer, this is my new story RPGs that I'm going to be launching soon enough, there's going to be 3 others I plan to launch for the Anthro series of fics I'm currently making, this is just one of them. Next chapter will be a full overview of Klodette and any small details, also the end bit was a thank you and introduction to Dark Rozga owned by Rozga the artist, thanks to her a new OC to add into this.

To all other readers you may submit characters for this series, no alicorns, no god tiers and no OP ponies I have enough of them already in MISC categories. This is purely for OCs who will play as adventure OCs or future OCs to be used in their own standalone stories.

Thanks to Kloudmutt, for allowing me to use his OC for this. She'll be the main character for this story and she has a ton of bad ends including other various endings he can have and make also porn lots of porn.


End file.
